Gundam M5
by CidDiyoko
Summary: An original story spin off of Gundam Wing that my friends and I worked on during our free time in our high school classes. There are 9 episodes now online. The other 17 are considered lost episodes because we didn't have enough time to type them up.
1. The Beginning of a New Era

This is a story that my friends and I created while in High School. I am not taking credit for the word "Gundam" for that is under copyright from Bandai Entertainment. This story is for entertainment value only and shouldn't be copied or ripped off from. Thank you, now enjoy the story.

**

* * *

Gundam M-5 Episode I: The Beginning of a New Era**

Introduction  
"A cult called the Depravity Clan has a quest to control the Earth as well as the space colonies. After a war, the United Earth Alliance was half way done. The war began when the cult's leader, Servena Trevelony, launched an attack on a town in Utah to prove their power to the world.

The year is 2104 an operation called Operation Night Strike has been sent to eliminate the cult. Rebel groups and former members of the alliance send in powerful new weapons called Gundams to defeat the cult."

A factory in Utah is shown.  
Men working inside the factory are shown.  
Suddenly Soldiers bust down doors and men stop working.  
Soldier: Freeze! Everyone get against the wall. This weapon development factory now belongs to her Majesty.  
Mobile suits are shown surrounding the compound.  
A Soldier takes out a radio.  
Soldier: Lieutenant, tell Colonel Bans that we have secured the weapons depot in the 2 WC point of the U.S. area.  
Men are shown against the wall.  
One of the men is shown reaching into his pocket and presses a button.  
A close-up of a watch glowing red.  
A hand in lab coat turns it off.

Soldiers holding guns at the workers have hands on their heads.  
Soldier 1: Now then we have no need to cause any unnecessary bloodshed. So we will simply put it like this, you work for our family, not the alliance. You should be thankful for us to be doing this.  
Soldier 2: We are freeing you from the alliance's death grip. We will simpl-"

BOOM an explosion happens out in the compound.

Soldier 1: What the hell!?  
Soldier 2: Sir, theirs been an explosion on the main compound!  
Soldier 3: Send troops out to that location now!

Gemini and Demeter suits are shown going to location.  
A smoking underground silo is shown.  
Gemini and Demeter suits are pointing their guns at the silo.  
One suit approaches the silo and sees nothing.

Soldier in suit shown.  
Soldier 1: Sir, the silo is completely empty.  
Soldier 2: Are you sure?  
Soldier 1: Sir, I am abso-"  
BOOM, another explosion happens right behind the troops.  
The outline of a suit is shown. As the dust settles the suit is shown  
A soldier gasps.  
Soldier 2: Sir, its an-"  
Before the soldier can finish his suit is cut in half by the other mobile suit.  
Soldier 3: Troops attack!  
Soldier 1: What San no!  
Sergeant: Get my suit ready!  
Soldier 5: Sir!  
Suits are shown getting cut apart by the new suit.  
Stan is shown getting in his suit.  
Stan's suit takes off.  
Soldier 5: Sir, the enemy is at the back of warehouse 14.  
Sergeant: Roger that.  
Soldier 5: Sergeant be car-"  
Transmission is cut off.  
Sergeant: Private Report!  
Stan gasps at the sight of one sliced mobile suit falls to the ground.  
Other suits sliced into pieces lay on the ground.  
The suit turns and a gun pops out of right arm.  
Suit shoots at San's suit with blast cannon.

The workers are shown holding guns at the soldiers who are on their knees with their hands on their head.  
Three workers are shown walking to the mobile suit.  
Worker: So, young man how did we do on your suit?

Feet are shown landing on the ground near the foot of the suit.  
Arnet: Yes.  
Picture of Arnet's face is shown  
Arnet: This Gundam will be exactly what I need. Your money will be shipped in a few days.  
Arnet jumps into suit and flies off.

A complex in New York is shown.  
Inside of complex is shown.  
A shadowy figure is shown standing in the dark  
Figure: That's nice guys keep up the good work.  
Workers: Yes sir.  
Workers are holding welders and drills.  
The figure is shown in the dark.  
Figure steps into the light, its Cid.  
Cid smiles a bit.  
Worker 1: Sir, I think that we are finished with your suit sir.  
Cid: I'll be the judge of that.  
Worker guides him towards a large mobile suit.  
Cid looks at the suit.  
Cid: Did you install the armaments I requested?  
Worker 1: Yes sir. Now what about our payment?  
Cid hands worker a roll of money.  
Worker is shown glad to have been paid.  
Cid looks at suit.  
Worker 1: Care to try it out?  
Cid: Way ahead of you.  
Cid jumps into cockpit.  
He activates the monitors.  
The arms move and the beam saber ignites.  
Cid: You did well.  
Worker 1: Thank you sir.  
Worker 2:Sir, we have troops from the Deprave clan on their way here!  
Worker 1: Oh crap what should we do!  
Cid: Duck and cover.  
Worker 1: What!  
Cockpit to the mobile suit closes.  
The suit's eyes light up and it brings to walk in the opposite direction.

Mobile suits are shown coming toward the complex.

A soldier pilot is shown.  
Soldier 1: All right troops her mistress was not happy with the fact that we were not able to capture the complex in Utah. We must capture this one. Now move out!  
Soldier 2: Sir there is a mobile suit coming towards us.  
Soldier 1: Just one. HA HA. They must not have a very good defense system. Capture that Suit!  
Cid is shown in suit.  
Cid: Hmph, this will be piece of cake.  
Two of the mobile suits look at each other.  
Brimstone stands still staring at his foes.  
Soldier 1: Come out with your hands up and we shall not harm you.  
Cid shown in cockpit  
Cid: Hm, where have I heard that before?  
The suit just stands there, other pilots are getting nervous.  
Soldier 1 (to self): Why is he not coming out, is he very heroic or very stupid.  
Brimstone's eyes glow and all three soldiers are shocked in fear.  
Suddenly the suit attacks the other suits, slicing through two of them with a crimson beamsaber.  
The suit stands there for a second and the two suits explode.  
Solder 1: What the...that's impossible!!!  
Brimstone looks at other suit.  
Soldier 1 is in great fear.  
Soldier 1's suit tries to escape from suit.  
Soldier 1 suit is sliced in half with beamsaber, when it was trying to escape.  
Camera views the feet of the suit and slowly rises to the head.  
Brimstones's eyes glow and it flies off.

Nova is shown flying over the Arizona Desert.  
Arnet has a serious look on his face.  
Arnet is scanning for suits.  
Arnet: Depravity clan suits in the Arizona area Zero.  
Screen Beeps  
Long range scans finds a suit flying towards Arnet at a high rate.

Meanwhile in Brimstone, Cid picks up a suit on long range scan.  
Cid: Alright, another test for my gundam.  
Arnet: Hm, this model doesn't show up as a Depavity Suit, no matter, an insect is an insect.

Both suits slow down and meet face to face for the first time.  
Nova pulls out its trident and ignites it.  
Brimstone pulls out a beamsaber and ignites it.  
Cid Analyzes Nova.  
Cid: I never saw this kind of suit before. Makes no difference; its just another obstacle.

Nova charges at Brimstone.  
Nova swings trident.  
Brimstone blocks blow with beamsaber.  
Nova pushes Brimstone.  
Brimstone attacks Nova.  
Brimstone swings beamsaber.  
Nova Glides away from beamsaber.  
Arnet: You're pretty good, for a piece of vermin.  
Cid: Why thanks, you're not bad yourself.  
Brimstone swipes with beamsaber towards Nova.  
Nova blocks with Trident.  
Nova raises right arm and a blast cannon comes out.  
Cid: What the!?  
The blast cannon is fired.  
It hits Brimstone.  
Brimstone pushed in crevice.  
Nova comes over to crevice.  
Arnet: Give my regards to Servena Trevolony.  
Nova raises the blast cannon.  
Cid: Wait, wait I am not with the Depravity Clan.  
Arnet: Why should I believe a piece of vermin like you?  
Cid: Because I am with the Alliance. To show you proof I work with the Alliance, I shall power down and come out. I give you my word.  
Cid glances at his power supply; power is severely low.  
Arnet: I'll give you five minutes.  
Brimstone powers down and stomach hatch opens and Cid steps out.  
Nova's stomach hatch opens and Arnet steps out.  
Cid: Ah, finally we meet, face to face.  
Arnet: You look awfully young to be a pilot.  
Cid: Hm, speak for yourself, you seem younger.  
Arnet pulls gun on Cid.  
Arnet: Are you another smart mouth?  
Cid: No, I am just telling you the truth.  
Arnet: You say the wrong thing to a soldier and you'll end up in a body bag.  
Cid Alright, Alright.  
Arnet: Who are you?  
Cid: My name's Cid. Who might you be soldier?  
Arnet: you should be thankful I don't shoot you where you stand.  
Cid: Ah, I see.  
Arnet: Now, what faction of the cult are you in?  
Cid: Pfft, I am not part of the cult, I am only a Solo Mercenary.  
Arnet: Hm, a solo mercenary. So what's the deal with mobile suit?  
Cid: It's a long story. All I can say that I was part of the cult and just left it all behind.  
Arnet: Well I'm going to do you a favor.  
Cid: What is that?  
Arnet: I'll let you go for now, but if I see you on the front line of the cult. You'll be treated the same as the rest of the insects.  
Cid: Well I bet you won't find me there.  
Arnet walks back inside Nova.  
Arnet: Just stay out of my way.  
Nova blasts off.

We see the outside of a beautiful church-like building.  
A soldier is walking toward a throne.  
The back of the throne is shown.  
A table is in front of the throne.  
Trevolony: Major Duron it appears that you failed to obtain the mobile suits facilities and your troops where wiped out by two mobile suits. What is your reason for this?  
Duron: Mistress, the Mobile suits prove something that maybe useful for the Clan.  
Trevolony: What is this?  
Duron: According to the strength of the suits that may be useful to us.  
Trevolony: Are you certain of this?  
Duron: Absolutely, imagine what would happen if we got our hands on those suits, we could possibly end this war with us being victorious.  
Trevolony turns in chair and we see her face.  
Trevolony: Yes, just imagine.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. The First Great Battle

**Gundam M-5: Episode II The First Great Battle**

Battle cruiser is shown flying in the air.  
Commander: All mobile suits deploy now. Your target is alliance weapons development archive at 0490, move out.  
Mobile suits are shown being deployed

The red gundam is shown with Cid sitting on the ground next to it typing on a laptop.  
Cid: Judging by the fact that he was able to stand up to my suit and its mobility…his suit is just like mine. But Carlos told me that the other factions did not have the resources to build mobile suits, much less a Gundam. The only question is who in their right mind would give an uptight guy like that, a suit with that much power. Well it appears that we both face the same enemy, but what is his reason. I better check this out.  
Cid closes laptop and walks out.

The green gundam is shown kneeling near a small tent right next to it. Arnet is sleeping in tent. Watch beeps. Arnet wakes up. Goes over to Gundam's cockpit. Turns on power grid. Looking at screen.  
Arnet: Targets are Deprave mobile suits at location 0490; they made their move, now it's my turn.  
Green gundam blasts off. 

Cid walks over to machine. The machine is designed as a flat monitor and keyboard. It is used to recognize citizens. Pads hang from the machine. Cid places pads on his head. Screen displays image of Arnet on screen. Machine searches database for a match. 

Deprave mobile suits are shown going towards targets. They look like Zulu suits.  
Commander: Men, spread out and attack the target.  
Soldier: Sir, there is an unidentified suit approaching us.  
Commander: Shoot it down; I don't want anything in our way.   
Soldier: Sir, the suit increasing speed. We...(transmission cutoff)  
Commander: Soldier report. Damn it report.  
Soldier 2: Sir, the mobile suit has taken out two of our main groups.   
Commander: Send out the mobile suit reinforcements.  
Arnet is shown in green gundam.  
Arnet: Bad move, you should never attack an enemy without knowing its potential.  
Gundam charges towards suits and slices two suits in half.  
Deprave HQ comm. station is shown.  
Commander: Emergency to base, we are under attack. We have massive causalities and we...(cutoff).  
Deprave Operator: HQ to Commander please respond.

Machine continues to search, then stops and displays info on image.  
Cid: Arnet Reese, place of birth unknown, age unknown  
Looking at info on screen.  
Cid: Arnet, why are you fighting, what is your motive?  
Close-up shown of Arnet's face on screen.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. The Front Lines

**Gundam M-5: Episode III The Front Lines **

A large mass of people grouped in an area cheering: Hail Deprave, Hail Deprave, Hail Deprave...

A person approaches the podium

Trevolny: This clan has risen against the people who are not powerful enough or strong enough to run this planet. The other nations of this world believe that a way to achieve piece is by passivism. These plans have failed for many years my father taught me peace is not gained through weakness. Without a beacon to show the way, people of this world will never achieve peace. The deprave clan is that beacon. And we will guild those who will follow into a new world.

Applause, Cid is shown clapping.

Cid wakes up sweating and relieved. He breathes hard in fear of his past. Cid puts one hand on his head and feels his hair.

Arnet is shown working on his green gundam. Arnet hears footsteps coming towards him. He glances over and is shown grabbing his gun. Pulls out gun and points it towards footsteps.  
Cid: Whoa whoa calm down, ease up on the paranoia!  
Arnet: I thought I told you to stay out of my way.  
Cid: I know who you are, Arnet Reese, your parents were separated from you during an assault with Deprave clan.  
Arnet lowers gun and looks at Cid  
Arnet: How do you know of this?  
Cid: Oh I was just looking through files and I came across your profile and history.  
Cid holds a disk in his hand and puts it near head.  
Cid: This disk holds information that you might be interested in.  
Arnet points gun at Cid  
Arnet: Give it to me.  
Cid: First, put your gun away, then I will give you the disk.  
Arnet puts safety on and throws gun aside.  
Arnet lowers self to the ground.  
Cid hands Arnet the disk.  
Arnet: What do you want?  
Cid: Nothing really, friendship would be nice.  
Arnet: No thanks.  
Arnet turns around, throws some money down and walks away.  
Cid glances at the money.  
Cid: What's the money for?  
Arnet: My gratitude.  
Cid picks up money and looks at it  
Cid says to self: I enjoyed hanging out with you. Maybe we can be partners. That would be great, see you tomorrow.  
Arnet: I work alone.  
Cid: That must be very comforting.  
Arnet: People, like you, get in my way.  
Cid: Well excuse me for not being perfect.  
Cid stuffs money into pocket and walks away.

Arnet is shown looking through the files.  
A headline catches Arnet's eye.  
"Town Destroyed in Clan Attack"  
Arnet: Mom...Dad..

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Rights to Fight

**Gundam M-5: Episode V Spirit of Fighting **

A group of mobile suits are shown flying towards their target in space.  
Green Gundam is in path.  
Soldier: Sir, there is a unidentified suit in the area, it could be one of the Gundams.  
Commander: Proceed with caution; hold your fire til my command to do otherwise.  
Soldier: Yes sir.  
Commander (Thinking): We have to destroy this suit before we have another massacre.  
Commander: FIRE!!!  
Mobile suits attack.  
Green gundam is unaffected by weapon fire.  
Arnet is shown in cockpit.  
Arnet: For my family, I will destroy you all!  
Green Gundam charges  
Slices enemy suits  
Soldier: Sir, another is approaching behind us.  
Commander: WHAT!!!  
Red Gundam starts slicing suits  
Cid: How come no body ever invites me to these things.  
Arnet turns and sees red Gundam  
Arnet: Diyoko, I told you to stay out of my way!!!  
Green Gundam charges with trident.  
Red Gundam blocks with orange beam saber  
Cid: I am not your enemy Reese!  
Arnet: Those who get in my way are my enemies!  
Soldier: Sir, the Gundams are fighting each other.   
Commander: This maybe our only chance, ready the space mines, we will blast them out of the sky.  
Mobile suits continue to fight.   
Cid: When are going to finally trust me!  
Arnet: I trust no one!  
Commander: Launch a space mine!  
Hits green Gundam, Gundam becomes damaged and falls  
Arnet: AAAHHHH  
Cid: ARNET!!!   
Soldier: One of the gundams is down.  
Commander: Fire another mine!  
Mine is coming towards green gundam. Arnet closes his eyes   
Red gundam jumps in front of mine  
Hits mine with beam saber back towards battle cruiser.  
Battle cruiser explodes.  
Green gundam is in bad shape.  
Cid: I know a guy that can repair your suit good as new.  
Arnet watches at distance as green gundam loaded on the repair floor  
Cid: Hey, you alright?  
Arnet turns towards Cid  
Arnet extends hand  
Arnet: You saved my life, Cid. I hope to repay you sometime. Til then why don?t I be your partner.   
Cid extends hand towards Arnet and both shake hands  
Cid: You finally showing signs of being human.  
Arnet smiles for the first time.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Spirit of Fighting

**Gundam M-5: Episode IV Rights to Fight **

A school building is shown with students walking and hanging out.  
Cid is shown walking towards the school.  
Some of the students look over at him as he passes them by.  
A girl is shown glancing at Cid as he walks past her.

A lecture room is shown with students taking their seats.  
A teacher is reading something on her desk.   
Cid walks over to teacher.  
Cid: Excuse me Miss, I am new here.  
Teacher looks at Cid.  
Teacher: Let me see your schedule.  
Cid hands teacher paper.  
Teacher looks at paper.   
Teacher: Alright, please take the seat next to Brittany, she sits over there.  
Cid: Thanks  
Cid takes his seat and class begins.   
Brittany glances over at Cid and tries to start a conversation with him.  
Cid ignores her and looks like he is paying attention to the teacher.  
Teacher: Mr. Diyoko and Miss Foxtrotter pay attention during class.

Lunch bell sounds, Cid walks towards the Cafeteria, Brittany follows him and tries to talk to him.   
Brittany: So, where are you from?  
Cid stops and looks at Brittany.  
Cid: The Colonies?  
Brittany: Really, can you tell me about it?  
Brittany and Cid are getting their lunches.  
Cid: Well, everyone there has flying cars and their food materializes in front of them.  
Brittany: Really?  
Cid: No, it is just like Earth, but more complex.  
Cid sits down at a table and Brittany sits next to him.  
Cid glances around the cafeteria and spots Arnet sitting at a table at a distance.  
Cid looks at Arnet.   
Brittany: What is it?  
Cid looks away from Arnet.  
Cid: Nothing.

Bell rings Cid and Brittany walk to class.

Arnet goes to Gym class.  
A guy purposely bumps Arnet.  
Guy: You better watch your back, new kid.  
Arnet shows no emotion and gets up.

The class is playing soccer.  
Guy: Lets teach the new kid  
Three guys gang up on Arnet.  
Arnet sets up for a bicycle kick.  
Guys duck and get mud all over them.  
Arnet bicycle kicks ball into net.  
Arnet does a little celebration.  
A few girls yell: Hey, nice kick.  
Arnet waves at girls.  
Guys sneer at Arnet.

Schools out

Cid is talking with Brittany, finding out interesting information; both are outside of the school.   
Cid: Very nice campus they have here.  
Brittany: Yeah, but gets pretty dull after a while.  
Cid: I see  
Brittany: So, will I see you tomorrow?  
Cid: Ummm?Sure  
Brittany takes out a piece of paper and scribbles her number on it.  
Gives it to Cid.  
Cid takes paper and puts it in pocket.  
Cid: Thanks.  
Brittany: See you tomorrow  
Cid: Yeah, you too.  
Cid walks away from Brittany and they wave at each other

Arnet is about to get on motorcycle  
Group of guys gang up on Arnet  
Guy 2: Is that the punk that has been causing us problems?  
Guy 1: Yeah, that?s him. Lets show him how to be respectful of those in charge.  
Guy clinches fist pounds it into hand  
Start to walk toward Arnet  
Guy 1: Hey pal  
Guys spin Arnet around  
Guy 1: Hey I am talking to you, short crap.  
Guy 2: Show some respect or you?re going to kiss concrete  
Cid notices disturbance and walks over  
Cid: Hey   
Guys turn towards Cid  
One guy turns to Arnet, He gets punched in the face, BAM  
Fight breaks out  
Teacher breaks up fight   
Teacher: Alright people break it up, brake up  
Cid: You sure know how to get yourself in trouble friend.  
Cid turns around and Arnet is on the bike and already started the motor  
Cid?hmph didn?t even say thanks.  
Arnet drives off.

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Partners On The Battlefield

**Gundam M-5 Episode VII: Plan for Rebellion **

A backyard is shown.  
A boy is playing with a dog.  
A sudden wind passes by.   
Explosions can be heard in the distance.  
Arnet wakes up in bed gasping for air.

Cid and Arnet are working on gundams.   
Arnet: So, how was your night?  
Cid: Pretty good, and yours?   
Arnet: Nothing a good night sleep couldn't fix, if I can get one.   
Cid: Oh, I see you had a nightmare.  
Arnet: Yes, you can say that.  
Cid: The mortal is finally afraid of something, wow.   
Arnet: Yeah, shut up.

Celus is in the alcove searching for a suit.  
Mechanic: May I help you?  
Celus shows mechanic a Clan tattoo.  
Mechanic: Ah, Follow me.  
Mechanic tells Celus to follow.  
Mechanic: The mistress contacted me to be awaiting your arrival. She told me about your situation. I may have what you are looking for.  
Mechanic leads Celus to a dark area.  
Mechanic switches on light, a mobile suit is shown.  
Mechanic: This mobile suit was custom designed for multiple techniques of combat, Land, air, or sea. It is called the Perseus.  
Celus: How long til it is operative?  
Mechanic: When do you want it?  
Celus: Right away.   
Mechanic: Yes sir.  
Picture of Perseus suit is shown.

Arnet is working on gundam and Cid is patrolling the area.  
Arnet's screen beeps.  
Arnet: Hey Diyoko.  
Cid: Yeah.  
Arnet: We are on call.  
Cid: Send me a copy of the transmission. I'll meet you there.  
Arnet starts typing on Cid's laptop and is searching the database.

Meanwhile, at Depravity HQ  
Soldier: Commander, someone is searching in our database.  
Commander: So, what about it?  
Soldier: Well the signature of the computer is under the name Cid Diyoko.  
Commander: Why would he be searching our database?   
Soldier: I don't know sir, but it seems that he is searching under REESE.  
Commander: I will speak with her mistress about this occurrence.

Space is shown above Earth.  
Two small objects are shown coming out of atmosphere.

Trevalony is looking out of window at space in a chair.  
Commander enters the room.   
Trevalony: Yes, what is it?  
Commander: I am sorry to disturb you my mistress, we have gained some information about one of the gundam pilots.  
Trevalony turns around in chair.  
Trevalony: What assistance can this offer?  
Commander: Well, it appears that the pilot of the first gundam is maybe a survivor of the Tren City attack.  
Trevalony: What is this pilot's name?  
Commander: Arnet Reese, my mistress. Should we find and attack him?  
Trevalony: No. Let him come to us.  
Commander: Yes my mistress.  
Commander leaves and Trevalony presses a button.  
Intercom: Yes mistress.   
Trevalony: Conray, we have work to do. Meet me on the main deck. Servena out.  
Presses button.

Gundams are shown doing reconnaissance.  
Cid: what is the fun in reconnaissance?  
Arnet: Well, you are not in any immediate danger, it is not that difficult...  
Cid: Ok, ok I got the point.  
Both see a battle going on in the distance.

The remaining Alliance is shown fighting against the Clan.  
Alliance officer: Sir, were taking on major casualties.  
Alliance commander: We must keep fighting.   
Alliance officer: Sir, there are two suits coming towards us; it's the gundams.  
Gundams join the fight against the Clan.  
Cid: Hey, do you guys have a bug problem?  
Arnet: I can say so. Alright, all alliance craft pull back immediately.

Green Gundam points gun at clan suits.  
Red Gundam takes out beam cannon and points it at Clan suits.  
Arnet: Heat them up.  
Both gundams' guns begin to glow.  
The clan suits head in the Gundam's direction  
Guns begin to "hum" higher and higher.  
A ball of light starts to form and gets larger.  
Arnet: On my mark.  
Cid: Alright.  
Arnet: 3!...2!...1!...Mark!  
Both gundams fire weapons.  
Beams of light are shot at clan suits.  
All clan suits disincarnate in the light.  
When the light disappears, all the clan's suits are destroyed.  
Alliance commander: We are very grateful of what you done. We shall talk with Alliance to let you join our cause.  
Arnet: I think Cid and I are actually not ready to join just yet  
Cid: What are you saying!? The alliance needs us.  
Arnet: I am just saying that we are not ready to trust them.

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Plan for Rebellion

**Gundam M-5: Episode VI Partners On The Battlefield **

Space station is shown in space.  
Trevelony is meeting with her officers.   
Trevelony: Celus, I want everything you can get me on these suits.  
She Gives Celus some papers.  
Trevelony: I would like to know the pilots, where the suits are made, and who made them.   
Celus starts to walk away.  
Trevelony: And Celus go to the alcove and get yourself a mobile suit.

Arnet is shown working on his Gundam while Cid is typing on laptop.  
Cid: So, under all that seriousness youre still human.  
Arnet: I was trained to be a machine, but they really didn't get to me.  
Cid: I am actually more a machine than you are.  
Arnet: What do you mean?  
Cid stops typing and looks at Arnet.  
Cid: The Deprave Clan puts implants into their officers.  
Cid taps his implant with his finger  
Arnet: What is it used for?  
Cid: To block memories and emotions, cause them to focus more on the mission.  
Arnet: How do you know this?  
Cid: I was in the Clan a long time ago.  
Arnet: So, you are a Deprave Clan officer.  
Cid: Used to be an officer.   
Cid starts typing again on laptop.  
Cid: My implant short-circuited in the circuitry.  
Arnet: How did that happen?   
Cid: I don't know, but during a mission I was on, my implant failed and I saw what was going on and so I refused my orders. This was the first time that the clan ever had a problem in their organization.  
Cid glances at Arnet.  
Cid: So, what do you have against the Deprave Clan?  
Arnet pauses.  
Arnet comes over to Cid.  
Arnet: Do you remember August 7th, 2103?  
Cid: Yeah, Wasn't that called the Tren City Attack?  
Arnet: Yeah, my home, that was my home.  
Cid stops what he is doing and looks at Arnet.   
Cid: So, what happened to your home?

Arnet: It was about a year ago, I was 16. My parents and I were coming home from the store. The wind started to pick up, then a car in front of us exploded. We ran to my house. Bomb raid alarms were sounded. We ran for shelter. Military trucks came and went. My parents tried to put us on the trucks that were leaving the city. I was the first one to be on a truck. When I turned, I couldnt see them. A crowd of officers is all that I saw. The truck took me to a transporter, to go to the space colonies. I stayed there for three months. Then I returned to the city to find it in ruins. I looked down and found a wallet, which was blood stained. I looked at the ID inside it; the wallet belonged to my father.

Ever since, I have been working for a group of refugees. They gave me my Gundam and my chance for vengeance.  
Arnet takes out a photo.  
Arnet: This was my family.  
Cid takes a look at picture.  
Cid: I am sorry for your loss.  
Arnet: Don't be, I don't need sympathy.  
Cid: I see now why you fight.  
Arnet: Yeah. So, you know my story, what's yours?  
Cid: Oh I don't think you would be interested  
Arnet: Just tell me.  
Cid shuts the laptop  
Cid: Alright  
Cid looks at Arnet.

Cid: I was born and raised with my parents on space colony L-5. At age 13, I was sent to the Depravity Clan Training Academy. I completed the training at the academy by age 15. I was then assigned as a prototype pilot for the clan. I fought for the clan for about 2 years as their top man doing missions without fear or remorse, I was following orders, like a machine. Then a day that I can still remember to this day, I was sent on a mission to destroy the rebellious, space colony L-5, my home, my birthplace. Something didn't feel right; my heartless being was destroyed, which the implant short-circuited gaining my mind freedom. I found my self in conflict with my feelings and my orders. For the first time I begin to feel the memories come back to me in a flash. Then I knew what I had to do. I refused to take my orders and to not complete the mission I was given. I was then captured by the clan and taken back to the spaceship. I was stripped of my rank then sentenced to die with the charge of Treason. But I escaped my cell, and set charges throughout the whole ship. And stole all the plans that had been made recently. Then jumped into the prototype suit and blasted off. I shot the trigger; as I flew away, I watched the ship explode in my rear screen. Later, I found out that the clan had destroyed L-5 from hearing a news broadcast. I cursed the day that they did this to me. I sought for vengeance, so I used the plans that I had stolen and got men to work on it.  
Afterwards, I became a solo mercenary and worked for lots of employers, and did all sorts of jobs for them. I received lots of money for every job; I used the money to pay for my specializations of the suit I had stolen. It is my job to blow them out of existence.

Cid is sitting down watching the news on a flat screen.  
Cid: What the Hey Arnet! You gotta check this out.  
Arnet: What is it?  
Cid: They are looking for us.  
Arnet: Who?  
Cid: The clan has placed a reward for our capture.  
Arnet: So, what about it?  
Cid: That means every hit man, mercenary, and bounty hunter will be looking for us.   
Arnet: So, what do we do about it?  
Cid jumps on laptop and logs on to the Deprave Clan Filing System.  
Cid takes out a disk and downloads all the information on Arnet and himself. Then deletes the original files that are in the system.  
Arnet: What are you doing?  
Cid: I am downloading information about us to disk and erasing the original off their system.  
Arnet: Smart thinking.   
Cid makes a slight smile on his face while typing.

Meanwhile, at Clan HQ  
Soldier: Commander, someone is erasing all our files.   
Commander: What? Who is doing this?  
Soldier: The log on name is under Cid Diyoko, sir.  
Commander: Ah, the traitor, so he is still alive after all these years.  
Soldier: What should I do sir?   
Commander: Private, save all the files that you can.  
Soldier: Yes sir.  
Commander walks over to another officer.  
Commander: Captain.  
Captain: Yes, commander.  
Commander: Start the tracer program.

Back with Cid and Arnet.  
Cid's laptop montor pops-up a timer.  
Cid: Damn it, they activated the tracer. We have 5 seconds till they find are exact location.  
Cid finishes typing, shuts down laptop and pulls out power supply.  
Arnet: Just in case, we better leave this area for a while.  
Cid: Agreed. First, let me get some things.  
Cid walks over to a wall, clicks a switch and a wall turns displaying an arsenal of weapons and equipment.   
Arnet: Nice collection.  
Cid: Thanks, I have been saving these for a rainy day.  
Cid loads some weapons and places them inside the Brimstone cockpit, and throws Arnet a few weapons.  
Arent catches weapons and places them in Nova cockpit.  
Cid puts some equipment into Brimstone's storage department.  
Cid: Alright, let's get out of here.  
Arnet: Don't wait up.  
Cid: I won't.   
Cid and Arnet jump into their suits.  
Cid blasts off first.   
Arnet blasts off right behind him.

Satellite detects suits leaving the area.

Clan HQ  
Soldier: Commander, Gundams are shown leaving the area.  
Commander: Send in the Zulu Omegas.  
Soldier: But sir, the suits have not been tested fully.   
Commander: Damn it, I do not care! Our mistress will not tolerate any excuses.  
Soldier: Yes sir.

Pilots are shown getting in Zulu Omega suits and blasting off.

Cid: Uh oh, we have party crashers, 6 of them.  
Arnet: Looks like a new type of suit. Seems like its main strong point is its power.  
Cid: You take one half and I will take the other.

Nova ignites trident.   
Brimstone ignites beamsaber.  
Gundams attack Zulu Omegas.   
Nova slices one Zulu Omega.  
Nova impales one Zulu Omega from behind him and slices upward.  
Brimstone impales one Zulu Omega, slices behind and gets another.  
Nova slices between Zulu Omega's legs and slices upward.  
Brimstone slices one Zulu in half likewise.

Arnet: I wonder how they knew where we were so fast.  
Cid: It wasn't the tracer. I shut off the laptop with three seconds left, unless

Cid looks at the sky through the top screen montor  
The sky is shown like view from his cockpit and a point of light slowly moves.

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Fake Memories

Gundam M-5 Episode VIII: Fake Memories

A dark room is shown.  
The phone is ringing.  
A hand turns on lamp near a bed. It is Tervalony.  
Trevalony answers phone.  
Trevalony: This better be important.  
Phone: Um, well my mistress, we have more information that you wanted about one of the gundam pilots.   
Trevalony listens to phone.  
Trevalony: What?! Meet me in my office right away.

Arnet is using Cid's laptop.  
Cid is watching television.  
Cid takes sips of his soda, which he holds in his hand.  
Television: Many citizens are revolting. They have had enough of the Clan's proposals. A group of Alliance suits were fighting against the Clan…  
Cid: Hey, we're finally on the news for a positive thing.  
Arnet ignores Cid and works on laptop.   
Cid stands up and finishes his soda and walks into the supply hanger.  
Cid returns from the hanger with a sigh and gets some money out of the safe.  
Cid places money in his pocket and grabs his shades.  
Cid: Hey Arnet, I am headin' out.  
Arnet: Where, may I ask?  
Cid: Out.

Meanwhile at Clan HQ  
Commander: Private, place these name files into the system under Reese's family files.  
Private: Yes sir.

Back at hanger  
Cid comes back with groceries in hands and arms.  
Cid is shown putting groceries away.  
Cid: Find anything yet?  
Cid walks over to look over Arnet's shoulder.  
Arnet: Possible match.  
Cid: Alright, sounds good.  
Computer lists two names: Carla and Terry 

Cid and Arnet are shown racing on motorcycles down a street.   
Both stop and get off their motorcycles at a house.  
Cid: Hm, this must be it.  
Arnet: I think your right.  
Arnet and Cid approach house.  
Arnet rings doorbell.  
The door opens and Carla appears.  
Carla: Hello, may I help you gentlemen?  
Arnet: Is this the Reese residence?  
Carla: Why yes it is. Would you please come in.

Arnet and Cid enter house.

Terry: who are these gentlemen?  
Arnet: Do either of you have had a sister named Ganett?  
Carla: Why yes, she was my big sister.  
Arnet: Do know she had a son?  
Carla: Yes, she had a son, his name was Arnet.  
Carla picks up photo and looks at it.  
Carla: Arnet? We thought we lost of all of you in the attack. Well now at least your back safe and sound.  
Arnet: I am glad to be back with my family.   
Cid looks around the room, while leaning against a wall  
Arnet and Carla hug.  
Arnet sheds a tear.  
Carla looks at Arnet.   
Carla: what's wrong?  
Arnet: Nothing, I am just so happy being home.  
Carla: I see. Who is this, that is with you?  
Arnet looks at Cid.  
Cid: My name is Cid; I am a friend of his.  
Carla: Oh, that's nice.  
Terry: Would you two like to sit down?  
Arnet: Sure.  
Cid turns his head at Arnet and gives him an astonished look.  
Cid sighs and sits down in a chair  
Arnet sits in another chair  
Carla: Would anyone want a drink?  
Arnet: Yes, I will have one.  
Arnet turns and bumps Cid's arm purposely.  
Cid: Guess I will too.  
Carla: Great.  
Carla goes to the other room and makes drinks.  
Carla slips sleeping pills into the boy's drinks.  
Carla returns with drinks and they start to talk.  
Terry: So, what have you boys been doing these days?  
Arnet: I am in college studying Architecture.  
Terry: Is that so, and you Cid.   
Cid: I am in college studying Engineering.  
Terry: I see, so you both go to the same college?  
Arnet: You can say that.  
Arnet and Cid take gulps of drink.  
After awhile of talking, Cid and Arnet start beginning to get drowsy  
Carla: Arnet you seem tired from your journey. Please use the spare bedroom.  
Arnet: I Thank you kindly.  
Arnet falls on the bed and falls asleep.  
Cid figures why he is getting drowsy all of the sudden.  
Then Cid falls to the floor, before crashing through a glass coffee table.   
Carla:Hm, this was too easy.  
Terry: Now, we can contact the Clan about our success.

Clan HQ  
Trevalony: Is it underway?  
Terry: Yes mistress.  
Carla: It was a complete success; we were fortunate enough to also retrieve the traitor as well.  
Trevalony: Good…Begin phase two at once.  
Terry and Carla: Yes mistress.  
Trevalony shuts off communications link.   
Trevalony: Everything is working as I predicted.  
Trevalony laughs with evil softly to herself in her office.

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. Escape For Freedom

**Gundam M-5 Episode IX: Escape For Freedom **

A ship in space is shown.  
Arnet is shown lying on a table.  
Cid is shown on a table against the wall.  
Cid?s legs and arms are restrained.  
Cid is bruised and beaten very bad.  
A sudden explosion is heard.  
The ship shakes.  
Arnet fall off table, Implant falls out of Arnet and breaks on the floor.  
Arnet wakes up hearing sirens.  
Arnet: Where am I?  
Arnet sees Cid restrained on wall.  
Arnet walks over to Cid.  
Arnet: Cid, wake up.  
Cid moves to find out he is restrained.  
Cid: What, Where am I?  
Arnet: How do you feel?   
Cid: Like floating in space with a hangover. How do you think I feel?  
Cid looks at Arnet.  
Arnet: I say you look like shit.   
Cid: Oh shit.  
Arnet: What?  
Cid: Feel your head, go on feel it.  
Arnet feels head, feels a bald spot.  
Arnet: What is it?  
Cid: It?s a standard issue Depravity Clan implant.  
Arnet: Is it still there?  
Cid sees implant on floor.  
Cid: I wouldn?t worry about it. Can you get me out of here, huh.  
Arnet gets Cid out of restrains.  
Cid: Dude, this is a death wish, we do not have any weapons.  
Arnet sees something.  
Arnet: Ah ha.  
Arnet takes fire extinguisher.  
Cid: What are you going to do with that?   
Arnet: You?ll see.

Two guards are shown standing outside of room.  
Guards stand next to doorway on either side.  
Arnet hits guards with fire extinguisher.  
Cid: Impressive.  
Arnet and Cid pick up guards guns.  
Arnet and Cid run down hall with guns in hand.  
Cid tells Arnet the directions through ship.  
Cid stops Arnet.  
Cid: We need to stop by the ammunition room.  
Cid and Arnet go into ammunition room.  
Cid picks up some remote mines.  
Arnet takes some weapons and throws some to Cid.  
Cid and Arnet run out of room.  
Two soldiers spot Arnet and Cid.   
Soldiers shoot at Cid and Arnet.  
Arnet and Cid take cover behind metallic boxes.  
Arnet: Cid, cover me.  
Cid shoots at soldiers.  
Arnet runs across the hall to another group of metallic boxes.  
Arnet shoots at soldiers.  
Cid hits soldier in the head with bullets.  
Soldier falls to the floor.  
Arnet injures soldiers in the legs.  
Soldier falls to the floor.  
Arnet takes out handgun and runs over to injured soldier.  
Arnet shoots repeatly at soldier at close range.  
Cid runs over to Arnet.  
Cid: Hey, I think you got him.

Arnet and Cid enter hanger.  
Arnet and Cid run to shuttle.  
Cid opens shuttle door.  
Arnet jumps inside shuttle.  
Cid clicks remote.  
Explosions can be heard.   
Cid jumps onboard shuttle.  
Shuttle takes off out of hanger.   
Shuttle flies away as the spaceship explodes.  
Arnet: Cid do you know how to fly this thing?  
Cid: Well, I practiced here and there.  
Arnet: What was your record?  
Cid: Well, to be perfectly frank, I crashed every time in the simulator.  
Arnet: I?ll get the escape pod ready.

Shuttle enters Earth?s atmosphere.  
Alliance: We have you on our screens, please identify.  
Cid: Arnet Reese and Cid Diyoko wish to come back to Earth.  
Alliance: Identies accepted. Follow your present course. 

Shuttle lands at Alliance HQ.  
Shuttle?s door opens.   
Arnet and Cid get out of shuttle.  
Arnet: What are we doing here?  
Cid: I have to stay here for a while, to heal up and recuperate.  
Arnet: Alright, I will go back to the hanger and keep an on eye on things.  
Cid, Alright, sounds good, I will see you soon.  
Arnet turns and gets in shuttle.  
Arnet waves at Cid.   
Cid waves back.  
Shuttle?s door closes.  
Shuttle takes off.   
Shuttle flies away.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
